The 13 Braves: the cronicles of Dimitri
by Albel Nox The Dark Adonis Zero
Summary: 13 stones....1 of justice....and 1 of evil....the sides will turn and the planet will shake at the outcome. My version of the Zodiac Brave story in a different setting. All OC's. Chapter 8 is up! read and review
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: i do not own the rights to Final Fantasy tactics or the Zodiac Brave story or the stones but i do own these characters..oh...and the country they fight in...unless i know otherwise...i hope i own them...i mean i did make them after all...oh well.

anyway...this is my version of the Zodiac Brave story and yes i am adding the 13th stone that was in the game, Serpentarius...so get over it XD

* * *

In the year of the warrior, the wars were harsh and endless. Countless lives forsook and countless lives taken. It was in this year that it would all end. Out of the east there came a group of Knights who stopped the wars and ended the violence. They soon began upholding the laws and looking after the weak. They began to call themselves "The Holy Order of Joachim" taken after their leader, Joachim Melthezar. However the people being protected gave them another name...one that they thought better suited their bravery..."the 13 Braves". The knights found this odd but accepted the title all the same. 

Charging into battle, the 13 Braves felled their opposition using the magic stones each bore on his or her armor. These stones were still new to the warriors yet at the same time, they felt as if they had known the uses of the stones and the powers they bestowed since birth. Each stone held a symbol said to have been derived from the constellations of the celestial stars themselves. They were the constellations of Serpentarius, Cancer, Capricorn, Pisces, Sagittarius, Taurus, Libra, Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, Aquarius, Virgo and Leo. In each of these warriors, the stones had favorable side effects.

For Vinlen Roddick the holder of Leo there is courage and pride like none other, for Selcene Marasil the holder of Virgo there is an beauty to her features like no other in the world, for Melcinine Heland the holder of Aquarius the was the ability to bend water at will, for Falken Bartrail the holder of Scorpio there was always venom in his voice and his blade always gave his enemies a deadly poison that was near to incurable, for Harald Desilne the holder of Gemini there was a split personality held inside who would separate itself to charge side by side with its counterpart, for Selphin Vargen the holder of Aries there was the ability to break things at whim weather they be castle doors and bridges or bones and noses for looking at her in an odd way, for Carin Isonel the holder of Taurus there was an unending supply of energy and almost inhuman like strength, for Belzer Scathshot the holder of Sagittarius there was an inhuman ability to be able to shoot anything with his bow that he wanted without even looking at it, for Pinicar Jelkin the holder of Pisces there was a voice that could calm and soothe any soul as well as the ability to hold his breath endlessly under water, for Almisa Brelen the holder of Capricorn there was the unnatural ability to heal anything and everything she saw just by touching the affected area, for Rengan Fletcher the holder of Cancer there was the his inhuman skin said to be as tough as a crabs shell if it was 6'2", for Dimitri Sunguard the holder of Libra there was a strong sense of justice and honor bred into his bones, and for the leader of the Knights, Joachim Melthezar the holder of Serpentarius there was much knowledge and trickery he employed when planning the battlements and strategies.

Together these 13 kept their country of Isenhart at peace.  
...although...that is only what the story says...the truth has been clouded by the corrupt religious leaders at the time and was only recently discovered. Do you wish to know the truth? if you do then please follow me...follow me back to the age of the wars...a decade where the Isenhart was split in two...to the age of the endless battles...in a time long since past...back to the days of the 13 Braves...this is where our story takes place...

the Book of Legends Leoland Felgarth historian of Isenhart 182AB

* * *

well? what do you think? did i fail horribly? or are you intrigued and want to really know what happened to this group of heroes? well anyway...please review and tell me what you think...pretty please? i'll try to have the first chapter up soon...but I'm not promising anything 


	2. The Peacekeepers

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to final fantasy tactics or the zodiac brave story or the stones but I do own all the characters portrayed in this story

So here's the first chapter…READ ON!

* * *

The battles were long and hard….yet they were easily winnable.

He stood on his long necked stud, named "Swift", and looked on the grassy lush plains as his allies were taking down a large group of rebellious warriors calling themselves "the Peacekeepers". His long shoulder length black hair swayed in the breeze as his light green eyes saw the carnage of battle. The "Peacekeepers" claimed the knights were trying to become absolute rulers of the land. They fought with reckless abandon and for a misunderstood reason. He had tried to tell their leader the truth…..yet she rejected it and almost had him beheaded if not for Swift living up to his name. Dimitri Sunguard sat back down in Swift's saddle and looked out east across the field, seeing Melcinine was freezing three of the soldiers where they stood with water from a near by lake. Harald and his counterpart Dlarah, made from the Gemini stone, took care of a little group of them to the west as Belzer shot randomly in the sky, his arrows finding their targets like he had intended them to in the north of the plains. Dimitri was doubtful that this was necessary at all, but Joachim Melthezar, the head of the Knights, said that this uprising against the law that the Knights upheld. Dimitri asked for an explanation as to what law they broke and was told that the group was a vigilante faction that had to be quelled in order to gain peace. Dimitri doubted it. But he was a Knight after all, with the Libra stone shining in his hands….and orders were orders……he smiled sadly as he rode off into the fray unsheathing his great sword, "Shining Justice". He was just glad the other Knights were not here or this would not be a fight at all……it would be a massacre.

To the far south behind the only hill in the plains, was a battlement that would have stood over the hill if it had not been built lower into the ground. Its walls were an unpleasant gray smudged with dirt and soot. In the corner there stood a coal pit with a spit hung over it for cooking. On the opposite side there stood a long table with maps and information gathered by scouts and by prior knowledge through observing the knights. Sitting in the chair and writing the plans for a counter strike against them was the leader of the Peacekeepers. Her one long auburn braid falling to her waist shaking back and forth as she thought something wasn't right. Her dark blue eyes ran over the papers trying to make sense of some of it at least. Mai Harashi sat there bewildered at what to do. Her fortifications were right and no normal man could have gotten through….yet that is no what she heard from her scouts. Water was freezing people, two men running in circles and stabbing at her best, an archer firing randomly and yet still hitting his target, and a warrior who wielded the white flamed sword. She had met the warrior with the flamed sword earlier that day, telling her she should stop this useless rebellion and go back to her daily life. He obviously didn't know anything that she had seen. "So he's blindly following Melthezar…I guess I will have to show him the true face of his leader…but how….I can't get captured". Just then a scout came rushing in out of breath "commander Harashi! That knight is almost here! What should we do?" Her smile only touched her face as her eyes glowed with and intensity of a plan made last minute that was sure to work. "I want you all to fall back and retreat for now…head back to the command center…I will be there shortly" the scout looked at her like she just said the most difficult riddle in the world until she barked a "GO!!" at him. He soon went out of the small shelter and told everyone to fall back. Mai smirked as she saw the Knights huddle together to plan their next move and went with the rest of her men to move back unto the hills and plan a counter strike from there. She had to know what their abilities were before she made a move against them personally. She knew it was only a matter of time.

Dimitri looked to Melcinine with her light blue hair and dark green eyes as she was the first to stop her horse next to his. "Are they giving up? ...if so then lets go back….I want something to drink besides lake water". Belzer stared long and hard with his dark crimson eyes at them as they ran away and spoke a simple "they are regrouping……we should follow" running a hand across his temple to rid one of his purple stray hairs out of his vision. Harald blue eyes looked pleased as he was dismissing Dlarah, letting him fade back into the stone "it would be smart to catch them on the run and nip this rebellion in the bud, don't you think Dimitri?" he tried to not sound eager as he scratched his raged blonde mess he called hair. Dimitri stopped letting his eyes linger on the enemies fleeing and looked to his companions. Somehow he was proclaimed the second in command next to Joachim himself. He thought it was decided but everyone told him that his sense of justice and his actions were what made him take that role. He shrugged and moved forward slowly sighing "well….we might as well…after this we can go back home and relax a little longer". They all smiled except for Belzer who wore his normal stony face. Dimitri smiled back and rose his sword "Knights!..." he pointed it at the remaining scouts running away and yelled "move out!" they all rode off into the night after the Peacekeepers….doubt only holding one heart as the others had already decided. Tonight would not be peaceful.

------

And so they rode toward the oncoming moon and toward the beginning of a change. The Darkness surrounds them and the light of the moon guides them as they ride onward on the winds of deceit and false justice.

The Book of Truth, Leoland Felgarth historian of Isenhart 182AB

* * *

Well there it is the first chapter. I'm just hoping that you all liked it….I know it isn't that long but hey…I'm not a longwinded kind of guy XD read and review please…I need more inspiration 


	3. Castle Sitting

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to final fantasy tactics or the zodiac brave story or the stones but I do own all the characters portrayed in this story

Chapter 2: Castle Sitting

He stood there in his full armor with his great axe "Fang" unsheathed and resting against his shoulder. His hand scratched his head out of boredom, ruffling his short dark brown hair. He stared at the ground with his shining yellow eyes, hoping for the man standing next to him to say something that wasn't harmful or venomous for once. "Well Vinlen, at least I can sit here and be bored to death by your sighs and snoring, lummox" Falken said with a frown as he tried to move his sword belt so his scimitar, "Verilus", didn't poke him in the side with its hilt. Vinlen looked at Falken a little upset. Falken's spiky light brown hair shifted a little with the wind, his silver eyes looking back at Vinlen in his boredom. Vinlen ignored the venom in his voice as it was ever present and looked out toward the rest of the castle town of Brethena. Vinlen and Falken had been ordered to keep watch while Dimitri, Melcinine, Belzer and Harald took care of some rebellious group. Vinlen sighed and looked to the sky try to think of something to do "so where is everyone else?". Falken had a level stare and looked at Brethena "well Selcene is out at the tavern to see how many will fall for her, Selphin is helping clear out the mines to the east, Carin is helping the rebuilding of a few torn down buildings from the fight we had to take this place, Pincar is singing in a tavern, Hopefully not the same one Selcene is in, Almisa is at the city's ward healing anyone she can, and Rengan, well I think he's lounging around in his chambers" he finished with a sharp distaste for Rengan's laziness. Vinlen looked wonderingly at the castle gates "what about Joachim?" Falken smirked and looked back at the short haired brute "well do you want to disturb him by seeing if he's died yet?" Vinlen just shook his head and looked back out toward the village. Joachim was old, but he wasn't _that_ old.

Selcene was sitting with three men and smiling to each one. Her waist long crimson hair was draped across the back of her booth as her violet eyes held mischief. Her dagger was sitting with the rest of her armor at the castle, even though she didn't need it. The men sitting around her were heavily intoxicated and trying to fondle her yet she took it in stride and batted their hands away as she rose to leave "sorry guys but I'm taken, you'll have to find your kicks somewhere else". She winked to them as she exited the tavern. She made it three blocks before the men were following her. She smiled and headed into a dead end alley. The all smirked still drunk and hurriedly followed her in. 5 seconds later Selcene was fixing her hair and leaving the beaten men in the alley. "I told them I was taken. Oh well stinks to be them"

Selphin touched another boulder in the way because of the mine cave in. It turned to dust the moment her fingers touched it and the miners were soon clearing what was left out of the way. Her violet hair reaching her elbows was now darker from all the boulders before, her black eyes shielded by a veil. She looked forward and stopped as she looked at the map of the mines made a few years ago "we should stop here and pick up tomorrow after some rest". None of the miners seemed to argue. As they all left the mine, Selphin took of her veil and look longingly at the hut she was provided, which held her armor and her metal staff. She wanted to clean herself of all the soot and dirt in her hair. She wondered how everyone else was doing. Especially Carin…..

Carin was bending another iron beam to be used in the arches of the church that had been blown away by his and Selphin's efforts to get rid of the head leader of the rebellion there. If not for Selphin, Carin would have died there along with his war hammer. Everyone always said he had the brain of a bull. He sat down and whipped his head of the sweat he had accumulated all day from bending metal and lifting 1ton blocks into place. His hand swept over one of his long white tied bundles of hair on his head. His clan of warriors all had their heads shaved down the middle and what was left was tied to each side. Some of his comrades, especially Falken, said that when he fought, those two bundles stood strait up and too the resemblance of bull horns. His dark blue eyes could show anyone how much he thought that ridiculous if even possible. Soon he heard the voices of the men struggling to lift something. He stood up and walked over to them "here, let me get that".

Pincar was having a wonderful time singing in "The Dusty Boot" tavern. The patrons sat in their seats with they're mugs ranting and cheering him on. Pincar's light ebony braided hair swung as he danced and sang "The Dusty Boot print" and smacked his backside. The men roared out in laughter hitting their mugs together and singing with him

_When I was almost home this eve,_

_That fair lass was chasing after me,_

_She almost had me right and square,_

_In my long clothes with no hair,_

_She came at me from behind,_

_Her husbands boot and her eyes sublime,_

_I stopped to pick something out of me hair,_

_And she stomped her boot on my rear!_

The men were almost on the floor laughing from one of the maids with a boot going up and playfully hitting Pincar's backside with it. He almost laughed at it as well at the fact the maid had come up and helped illustrate what happened in the song. Normally women didn't like this song. He stood there after the song was over and bowed making sure to flash his cloak he had made in his spare time. Full of vibrant colors and odd hues, he stood and let go of it staring out the window with his brown eyes wondering if everyone else was having as much fun as he was.

Almisa was just finishing her work on another wounded civilian as she took of her mouth guard and sat in a chair to catch her breath. She had never had to do so much healing before, this was more tiring then trying to keep Dimitri from stirring trouble because what he saw wasn't "just or right". Almisa picked up a book from her old home called "the tales of Frelan Blitzfrieg: master healer". She only half read it as her light green eyes seemed distant. She thought about Dimitri fighting and getting himself wounded, half hoping that he would so she could be close to him again. She moved her orange hair out of the way to make it seem like she was still reading, yet more images of Dimitri near her crept back into her mind. She shook her head trying to dispel the images, realizing some of them were making her cheeks turn a light pink. She sighed and stared out the window wondering if he would ever think of her the same way. "Why do men always do this sort of thing to women?"

Rengan awoke to a knock at his door. Puzzled why he was awake at the time, he stood and opened the door only to find Joachim Melthezar standing in the doorway smiling. Rengan shook his nightcap off his bald head and made his greenish-blue eyes become unwavering like as he saluted "Hello Captain Joachim. Do you have an assignment for me today?" Joachim chuckled and set his hand on Rengan's shoulder "please be at ease, I do have an assignment for you though I am afraid it isn't a very exciting one". Rengan looked at him puzzled as he stopped his salute and relaxed a little "and what is it that you would have me do sir?" Joachim reached into his long flowing robes and produced a scroll "I want you to take this to a man in 'The Dusty Boot'. He should be about shoulder high and have eyes like a fox. Give him that scroll and tell him it is from me. Understood?" Rengan nodded and gave Joachim his assurance that he would give the man this scroll. He closed the door on Joachim and rushed to get dressed so that he could go and come back as soon as possible. He did need his sleep after all.

Joachim walked back to his study with a sly smirk on his face. His long tied off white hair batted against the back of his flowing robe as he walked back to his study. Everything was falling into place. He sent Dimitri out with three of the other Knights so that he would never find out what Joachim was planning. Three days before he had talked to this fox eyed man and been told that he could rule this kingdom if he got rid of some of the knights. Unfortunately for him and the fox eyed man, there was a woman who was listening in that night. How she could have formed a rebellious group against them in three days was beyond him, yet it didn't matter. If Dimitri came back alive then he would find out the truth, if the woman leading the group didn't tell him first. Either way, Dimitri had to be cut from the picture. His hazelnut eyes seemed to go back and forth taking in everything he saw when in truth he was planning more ways for Dimitri to fall. He would rule Isenhart with every stone. Everything was falling into place.

_As the Knights kept busy in the castle town, darkness was brewing_

_It would surround them and swallow them whole_

_But a light could be seen in the distance shinning as brightly as the sun_

_This light would be the only hope for the land_

The Book of Truth

Leoland Felgarth historian of Isenhart 182AB


	4. Around the Corner

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to final fantasy tactics or the zodiac brave story or the stones but I do own all the characters portrayed in this story

* * *

Chapter 3: Around the Corner

The Dendrack Mountains were larger then most. Their peaks cold and black, untouched by any human hand. Few would ever consider hiding in these massive mountains. Mai Harashi was one of those few. What was left of her legion ran along the paths made long ago by traders and lone adventurers, hiding in ever crevice and nook possible. _This ambush has to be perfect. If it doesn't work right then I may lose too many of my men to those Knights. _Mai scanned everything to make sure the spots they had taken would be good enough or not. She would not let herself return home only to tell their families that she got them killed while she ran like a chicken without a head. More and more of her troops hid anywhere they could as Mai came to a halt. She had run into a dead end. She smiled and turned around, tugging lightly on her long auburn braid. This was perfect. She stood there and waited for the knights to catch up. "This will work, I know it!"

Dimitri and the others came to a halt at the mountain path entrance. Harald looked around with a grim expression on his face "Belzer, are you sure they ran this way?" Belzer looked at the mountains themselves and the path they were following "positive….." he said pointing to the tracks on the ground and at the cracks in the mountain wall, "They have set up an ambush…..a clever one…but one with flaws." Harald looked at the cracks and at the ground trying to hide his skepticism at the reality of that "oh yeah, I see it now!"_ how could he get just that from tracks and a few natural cracks in a mountain._ Melcinine smiled and held back a laugh at Harald's trying-to-seem-like-he-knew-all-along act. "Should we flush them out with some ice? Or perhaps just go charging strait in there and…." She stopped as soon as she realized that all three of the men had started along the path. Her cheeks reddened as she led her horse after them "Wait up!" Their slow leisurely trot was interrupted when crossbow darts came from every crack. Dimitri, Harald, and Melcinine brought up their shields to cover Belzer as he calmly took out the crossbow men using Sagittarius' homing qualities. As soon as the dinging on their shields ceased, they lowered them and looked at how many were on the ground. Belzer gave them an answer before any of them could blink "20 men with poison tipped bolts……" Dimitri looked farther down the trail, a small frown appearing as he pondered on what else they had planed. "They are trying to scare us off so they can escape safely…I will not be frightened by a little crossbow sneak attack", Dimitri said as he started Swift to a slow trot, making sure to keep his eyes on every crack and his other arm shielded. The others followed doing the same, even though Belzer didn't look like it. A few miles into the path they were surrounded by 20 swordsmen. Harald separated and he and Dlarah began circling around the companions as Dimitri was calling upon Libra to grant him justice's white flame. Melcinine began making ice out of thin air and made a shell of it around five of the rebel's as they came close. Harald and Dlarah began stabbing randomly at the men as Dimitri's sword was set aflame with pure white fire. "Shinning Justice lived up to its name as it was swung down on an unsuspecting man guarding Harald's blow. Soon all the men were either dead on the ground, burnt to a crisp or frozen solid.

As they rode further down the trail, the attacks increased, alternating between crossbow men and sword wielders, Dimitri began to wonder if their leader was at the end of the trail or if she had already run away. The last group of sword holders gave them a few nicks but nothing serious, Melcinine with a cut above her eyes, Belzer a gash on his leg, Harald a nick on his hand, and Dimitri a slash along his chest which cut his white skin tight shirt. As they were rounding the next corner of the path, they came to a dead end. Dimitri halted them and stared at what looked like one hundred troops and the leader with a longbow. Mai smiled knowing she had tired them out some with the ambushes and now she would hit them at their weakest moment "We ask only one thing….that you release us and leave this land. If you cannot comply then we will use force to throw you out!" Mai held her longbow, aimed at Dimitri and drew a fletching to ear, waiting for their response. Melcinine looked at Dimitri with her dark green eyes almost laughing "are they serious? Just because they made us bleed a little they think they can take us?" Harald nodded and looked back at Belzer who was busy looking at the enemies and their position. Dimitri rode ahead of the other Knights and raised his voice "we will not leave as long as there is unrest in Isenhart. You should give up this mad folly and go now while you still have your lives". The rest of the crossbow troops aimed their weapons. Belzer trotted his mare up to Dimitri's stud and spoke into his ear "with the way they are positioned and the angle of trajectory of their crossbows, they will be able to hit us from any distance" Dimitri looked at Belzer for a moment and then back at Mai "so you will not accept to stop rebelling against the Knights?" Mai answered with a flat "NO!" as she fired her longbow off at Dimitri. The arrow almost took out his eye if he hadn't been prepared for it, bringing 'Shinning Justice' up to knock it away. "Then you leave me no choice!" Dimitri growled "TO ARMS!!!"

The Knight's separated and held their shields in front of them, their weapons in their opposite hands, except for Melcinine who never used a weapon once. Harald used his stone and called Dlarah out. They both charged forward through the enemy ranks stabbing and beheading anything in their way. As they galloped away Dlarah took up the rear and held his shield to block the retaliating crossbow shots aimed at Harald. Melcinine created an ice shell around the front of her horse as she formed ice spears out of the air, lunching them to pierce through the unsuspecting crossbow men. Belzer and Dimitri had unsaddled and went into the fight, Belzer shooting from a distance steadily taking out the crossbow men while Dimitri devastated the swordsmen. Mai stood in a concealed spot firing away at Dimitri hoping to wound him fatally. Before her arrow hit him however, it was hit aside by an arrow from Belzer's Longbow 'Dragonbane'. Dimitri ran in swatting away any in his path with the flat side of his great sword so that he only stunned them instead of killing them. Mai was worried as she tried to keep her cool among the onslaught of the battle. She couldn't get past any of their defenses. When she shot at Dimitri, Belzer covered him. She couldn't touch Harald or Melcinine because of their shields. Soon it was too late to think, Dimitri was above her about to bring the flat of his blade across the side of her to stun her and win this skirmish. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Mai went flying out of her perch and unto the ground in front of the other three Knights as the sat there on their steeds, staring down at her. Dimitri stood over her, his light green eyes seemed to shine with sympathy and yet not. "It is over, your forces have been whipped out" Dimitri stood her up taking the longbow from her, "Now come along quietly and we wont harm you" Mai sniffed her displeasure at being caught and obeyed. Soon Mai was sitting on Dimitri's mount her hands tied to the pommel and Dimitri sitting behind her with the reigns as the Knights made they're way back to Brethena with their captive. Dimitri held a little sadness as they went back up the path and past the bodies of the many crossbow men and sword wielders they had taken out to get her. He leaned down to her ear and spoke quietly "I am sorry that so many of your comrades have died….if you had just given yourself up to begin with none of them would have had to die". Dimitri tried to sound as sorry as he could, he truly was sorry, yet all he got as a response was "I don't want to hear your fake apologies". Dimitri's light green eyes looked onward seeing something different then the road they followed. _Why did it have to be like this…why?_

_With Captive in tow the made there return_

_The light that once shined now seemed dimmer in the man_

_As they rode back into darkness the light almost faded_

…_but it never disappeared_

The Book of Truth

Leoland Felgarth historian of Isenhart 182AB

* * *

Well there it is! The third chapter! Tell me what you think so far. Please read and review….I need all the help I can get to keep this going TT also if you want tell me who your favorite character is so far or if you even have one yet! Next chapter there might be some romance and or rivalry's shown….but I'm not promising anything just yet 


	5. Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to final fantasy tactics or the zodiac brave story or the stones but I do own all the characters portrayed in this story

Chapter 4: Back Home

* * *

The sun rose over the sleepy castle town of Brethena, shadowing all of its features, good and bad. The Holy church of Argeth stood shinning in its glory after being finished and refurbished with the help of the Knights. The Dusty Boot Tavern and Inn was shooing out its late night patrons and welcoming in its early morning batch. Pincar being among the late night leavers made sure to say goodbye to everyone before he left. As he walked along the newly fixed street the Knights had helped make, he had one of his ebony braids twirling around his finger while he was deep in thought. _If my eyes were not deceiving me last night, I could have sworn I saw Rengan giving some odd man a scroll. I thought he'd be sleeping until noon today…I guess not._ Pincar's brown eyes stayed on the ground as he thought. The street was an odd mishap of old and new. The stone that had survived their liberation of the city had an old light brown hue to it while the newer stone the made to replace the holes was more of a light gray. _There is so much still left to be rebuilt…I'm glad they don't have me lifting things or doing anything straining…I wouldn't want my back to give out._ Pincar had been told by Joachim to go to the best tavern and to raise the people's spirits while the Knights went to work fixing what had been destroyed. Pincar heard a voice but dismissed it, thinking it was just another tavern patron thanking him for the show. It was about 3 feet later that Pincar felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to tell the person that he would be at The Dusty Boot again tonight, and stopped himself before he could say what he had planed. Pincar's eyes went from the white gauntleted hand up to Dimitri sitting on his black horse, Swift. Pincar's smile grew wide at the sight of his comrade "I see you've returned! So how did it go? Did you end up tying them all up in knots and telling them to stop being foolish?" Dimitri had a smile on his face as well. Pincar could always read him like a book. "No, unfortunately they were all killed. We did manage to capture their leader. But she isn't that good of a conversationalist, unlike you my friend". Pincar looked behind Dimitri's stud and had a questioning look plastered on his face. "Where are Melcinine, Belzer and Harald?" Dimitri sighed and scratched his head recalling why he was no longer carrying Mai on his horse. "They took the captive to the castle without me. She bit me when I tried to feed her, makes you wonder if being nice is all that its cracked up to be" Pincar and Dimitri both laughed and exchanged the events of the passing days as they made their way to Brethena Castle.

Belzer was walking beside his horse making sure Mai, helplessly tied to his horse, was unable to move. Mai groaned uncomfortably, "could you at least loosen these ropes a little bit. I can barely breathe". Belzer looked at her, his dark crimson eyes calculating her breathing and the rope finally stating "the rope is not to tight….your breath patterns can show as much…..try better next time before you lie". He turned back to focusing on the road, his face still seeming shaped from stone. Mai started to think he _was_ made from a rock. _He is certainly as cold as one._ Melcinine saw Almisa walking away from the healers ward and came toward them. Melcinine smiled openly at Almisa's arrival thankful for another female near her. Almisa said hello to everyone half heartedly and looked almost eagerly at Melcinine "is Dimitri back yet? Did he get hurt?" All of them laughed except for Mai of course, being uncomfortable and not getting the joke. Harald smiled and tried to keep more laughter from erupting "you know, you should just come out and tell him you're swooning over him like a young girl over the most handsome boy in the village". Almisa turned her head upset that Harald had said that "I'm not swooning over him…I'm just worried about him, that's all". Melcinine smiled down at Almisa knowingly. "Dimitri went to talk to Pincar and catch up. They should be at the Castle by now". Almisa nodded her thanks and ran toward the castle gates hoping to catch him before he was with Vinlen. Every time Dimitri came back, he always went to two people before reporting his victory. He always saw Pincar Jelkin and then Vinlen Roddick. She had talked to him once before he had gotten to either one, but she became tongue tied and was unable to say anything that made sense. This time she would try to speak to him and be understood. She skidded to a halt and looked on in despair as Dimitri was now walking with both Vinlen and Pincar into the castle. She sighed and continued walking to the castle._ I was too late again…soon I hope I can tell him…darn butterflies._ Once she was inside the castle she headed for her room not paying attention to anything but the shinning white cobblestone she walked.

Dimitri had been away from the castle for a week scouting and almost had forgotten its beauty and splendor. Great arcs made from the same white cobblestone as the floor, dotted the corridor's length, with intricate designs of history that had been made in this castle. The depictions where stunning, from the death of the first king to the slaying of the mighty demon Olboragn. Vinlen spoke after Pincar asked most of the question "so were they planed out well, or did it have that drastic last minute feel to it?" Dimitri smiled "definitely last minute". Vinlen bellowed and patted Dimitri on the back "then they must have put up a hell of a fight". They were soon at Joachim's door, an average bronze door but tailored new to show whose study it was. Serpents biting an apple out of a hand were depicted. No one knew what it meant so no one questioned it. Dimitri knocked and waited for Joachim to bid him entry. "Come in". Dimitri entered and closed the door behind him. Joachim's study was supposedly the king's chamber. The room itself was half as long as it was wide, filled with bookshelves and a random assortment of papers and plans strewn in every spot possible except the floor. At the very end of the room sat a large bed with tall posts holding a tent like top over the mattress. The pillows were said to be goose down and made to put anyone to sleep after a hard day at anything. Dimitri smiled seeing Joachim in his normal spot, at his desk reading a book. His hazelnut eyes glanced away from his book and toward Dimitri, a smile forming on his fatherly face. "Please sit Dimitri. Tell me how the battle went." Dimitri did as he was told, sitting in an old tall backed chair and told everything that had happened from the initial rush against their small base to the fight in the canyon of the Dendrack mountains. "I see" Joachim said as he smoothed his long white beard, "so where is this rebel leader?" Dimitri told him about giving her over to Belzer after getting bit while trying to feed her. Joachim laughed and wheezed all the same "so she has some spirit left in her. I would not have expected less". Joachim sat strait up, his face still keeping its fatherliness "Dimitri….I want you to interrogate this woman. Do you have any qualms about this?" Dimitri shook his head and stood "understood I shall start the interrogation tomorrow morning if that is alright". Joachim nodded and smiled "yes tomorrow. You need your rest after a hard fight." Dimitri saluted, putting his right hand over his left breast where the Libra stone was held and left Joachim's quarters. Oddly enough, Dimitri was tired. He hadn't thought that the fight today would be that taxing but then again, most things are never what you think. Dimitri opened his door. A simple bronze and wood door with the symbol of the Libra stone engraved unto the front. Dimitri took off his white plate armor and set it on the armor rack he had brought into the room when they first came to the castle. He unhooked his sword belt and set it on its stand at the foot of the bed, as well as undressed everything but his small clothes. He sat on the bed and wondered why Joachim had picked him to be the one to interrogate the woman and not Falken. Falken at least had more of an interrogators tone to his voice then he did. Dimitri's mind could not rest. _So many questions…so many missing answers…_

Midnight had approached the castle town of Brethena. All the Knights were asleep except for Pincar and Vinlen. The two had decided on going to 'The Old Dragon' the rival tavern of The Dusty Boot. Walking down the street at night, Pincar and Vinlen were chatting about women. Pincar doing most of the talking, "now I don't much like the noble women. They are always so high on their horses and never looking down at the common man". Vinlen nodded and added a simple "the tavern serving maids look better then half of those snotty nobles". Pincar laughed in agreement. As the two entered the Old Dragon, they could tell the mood was not good. Inside the hard wood floors of the Old dragon were stained with ale and blood from past fights. The patrons inside the tavern were too sullen to care about Pincar or Vinlen's arrival. Pincar frowned as they took their seat in a corner table "this place looks down in the dumps. I bet no one has ever come here to cheer the spirits of these men". Vinlen held hi head high and yelled at the barkeep for some ale and the best serving maid they had. Pincar laughed and stood up, walking over to an area that seemed like a platform for performers. He began singing and old song from his home town called "the Cheerful Maid" as he danced. Visibly he could see them men in higher spirits. Vinlen sat and listened to his friend's song as the serving maid came with his ale. He smiled and gave her 20 extra Gil for her eyes being pretty. She blushed slightly at the comment and scurried back into the kitchen.

At about midnight Vinlen couldn't stand any more shouting from the men as they bombarded Pincar for more songs and some juggling. He stood and left nodding to Pincar as he went. The streets were dark and eerie at night, another thing Vinlen hated. He was soon passing the Dusty Boot when he heard two voices. One of the voices sounded too much like Joachim Melthezar's. Vinlen leaned against the building and listened in to the conversation. Joachim's voice seemed to drift in first "Yes, you know I need the troops here by tomorrow. So what's the problem Irgol?" a reedy voice close to that of a small meek man by Vinlen's guess came in "its just that the Dark Blades are a hard group of assassin's to hire…and for one such as you to hire them, are you not worried by what it would look like to the common folk as well as your other Knights?" a loud scoff was heard from Joachim "Its better then conjuring monsters and scaring the people away, besides, the Knights will stay loyal to me and believe every word I say. Just make sure your men aren't seen and that the target is eliminated and his stone given handed to me". Vinlen heard the scrape of boots and quickly hid in a shadowed doorway next to the alley. A short man came out slowly followed by Joachim. The man had eyes that seemed like the eyes of a viper waiting to pounce. The man looked up eagerly at Joachim's fatherly face "now about the payment for our service under you". Joachim simply gave him a scroll "take that to the treasury and they will give you 8 million Gil…that should be enough to satisfy you and your friends". They bowed to each other and left in opposite directions. Vinlen sat in the shadows, shocked and speechless of what he had just seen. _Joachim is hiring assassins to kill some one with a stone…he couldn't mean one of the Knights could he?_ Vinlen quickly made his way back to the castle from a separate route to make sure Joachim didn't see him. From what he now knew, something was about to go horribly wrong.

_The streets were barren of life except two_

_One finding out the truth and the other leading the lie_

_In the end this place would be the burial of one of them_

_And a beginning for the other_

The Book of Truth

Leoland Felgarth historian of Isenhart 182AB

* * *

There's chapter 4! I hope this makes things more interesting for everyone…well somewhat XD please read and review so I can know what you guy's think about the story so far….and for some of the nitpicks out there, yes I know I have a few grammar errors here and there…..and that's why I'm re reading everything now before I put it up XD 


	6. Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to final fantasy tactics or the zodiac brave story or the stones but I do own all the characters portrayed in this story

Chapter 5: Interrogation

* * *

Dimitri awoke early in the morning, the sun about half way risen. He stood and stretched his still weary muscles. He went over to the table next to his wardrobe and started to wash his face with the bowl of water and the rag a servant had set in his room while he slept. As he dressed, thoughts raced through his head like wild fire in a dead forest._ I suppose I am to interrogate her then…I will have to be my normal self and not try to stoop as low as Falken would. I will ask and listen…yes. I just hope she doesn't try to bite me again._ Dimitri chuckled at the last thought and donned his white armor. As he strode out of his room he turned towards the direction of the dungeon when he saw Vinlen walking down the hall. Dimitri smiled and waved to his friend, "Vinlen! Do you think you could help me with something?" Vinlen stopped in front of Dimitri, his yellow eyes darting from left to right for any life around the hall, besides Dimitri and himself. "What is it you need my help on?" Dimitri looked at him worriedly but continued, "Well, Joachim asked me to interrogate the leader of the rebel's and I was wondering if you would help me. I'm not that good at interrogating." Vinlen stood there and considered it. Dimitri couldn't believe Vinlen was actually considering something instead of jumping right into it. Dimitri put a hand on the big man's shoulder and looked up at his face. Worry and doubt was plastered on it and easily seen. "Vinlen…are you alright? You seem troubled by something." Vinlen shook his head and smiled, his eyes still seeming a little worried. "No I'm fine. And of course I'll help you with the interrogation. Everyone knows you aren't that good at it anyway." Dimitri nodded his thanks to Vinlen as they departed to the holding area where Mai was being held.

Mai struggled against the ropes, trying to get free but to no avail. "Darn Knights and their rope tying skills", Mai grunted as she finally stopped writhing to get free. Her clothes were dusty from the trip to the castle. Her long auburn brain frayed at the end, caught in the ropes that tied her wrists. She had finished the bread that Belzer had given her and waited for someone to come. Her door swung open and two knights came in. Mai looked at both but only recognized Dimitri. "You know you could have done the ropes a little more loosely." Dimitri turned to Vinlen and whispered a question, Vinlen nodded and Dimitri went behind Mai and cut her ropes. "Better?" Mai grinned and rubbed her wrists "much better…so…what do you want to ask me…why I did it? Or why I say that you guy's are trying to rule us?" Dimitri sat in a chair and stared intently in her dark blue eyes "both". Mai sighed and tried to explain everything.

_Flashback_

It was noon when Mai came out of 'The Old Dragon'. She had just finished putting a few sailors in place after they made a few unwanted advances. She was straitening her skirts outside the inn when she had heard two men talking in an alley. Not uncommon for the afternoon, but what she caught disturbed her. "So you want to rule this land? Quite an odd thing to want." She knew that voice for an odd little man named Irgol. He was a short, stocky man with odd snake like eyes and silver hair. He was always making shady deals with many people so no one knew what he exactly did for a living besides give deals to people. Some say he was the leader of a guild of assassins and others a powerful warlock. Mai doubted both were true whenever she looked at the man. Joachim looked elderly to her. She wondered if he should be out walking or in a death bed. His fatherly smile was ever present throughout the conversation with the stocky little man "that's right…I want to rule Isenhart…I know you have tired to rule a few nations and failed…we could work together and once Isenhart is under our control you can have that sand trap of Trangesh". Irgol smiled wickedly at Joachim outstretched his hand "deal…my assassins will help you as best they can". Joachim nodded and took the man's hand. Mai moved to get a better vantage point as to see the two more clearly. What she didn't see was the man who she bumped into dropped his halberd. The two men looked out of the alley and saw Mai looking at them with fear. Irgol smiled and began walking towards her as three shadows appeared behind him. He stopped and said one thing before Brethena became a frenzied panic. "Kill her". Mai ran from every shadow, every person and kept running. _Running means life…I have to keep running!_ She rounded the bend and trailed out of the city the Ninjas of the Dark Dragon stood there and vanished. Back in the alley Irgol and Joachim were staring out into the western sky. "Do you think she will say anything? If so I could send a few of my best after her and have her dead my morning. Joachim shook his head and turned away "I doubt she will say anything. I must return to the castle. It was a pleasure doing business with you"

_End of flashback_

Dimitri stood there with his head shaking. Vinlen put a hand to him to try and calm him yet nothing could calm Dimitri at this moment, his mind was riddled with doubt and worry, and worst of all, acceptance._ It all makes sense…but it can't be. Why would he do such a thing?_ Dimitri looked to Vinlen for some sort of denial that this could be true. Vinlen saw the look in Dimitri's light green eyes and shook his head "I'm sorry friend…but I saw the same thing last night". Dimitri wondered if he was still asleep, he pinched his cheek to make sure he was and then hit his fist against the reddish gray wall of the holding cell. "So we were being used?" Vinlen grimly nodded. Mai spoke after a few minutes of Dimitri shaking his head and Vinlen looking away "so are you going to keep following him now that you know what his plan is?" Dimitri came up to her calmly and stared her dead in the eye, his light green orbs now shining with a sense of duty "I shall no longer follow the knights". Mai nodded and looked toward Vinlen "and what about you? Are you going to follow a madman bent on ruling everything?" Vinlen shook his head and left saying quietly "Dimitri….your on your own." As the door closed Dimitri cut the ropes that held Mai's feet and walked to the door, still trying to figure out if what he was planning to do was the right course of action or not. "If you head to the left of this room and keep going you will find a service entrance. Take it and leave the city….you will not want to be here when I do what must be done". Dimitri walked out of the chamber and headed back the way he came._ Its time we had a talk…Joachim_

_The light and justice of the people walked down a corridor of death_

_His path set and his mind concluded_

_The wheel began to turn and the threads began to weave_

_For this night was the beginning of the end_

The Book of Truth

Leoland Felgarth historian of Isenhart 182AB

* * *

Sorry about the little wait for this chapter everyone, I've been kind of busy with a few things…like playing old games over again and reading more of my favorite book series which is "The Wheel of Time" and so far on book five finally XD well anyway...I'll stop blabbing so please read and review! PLEASE DO IT!! TT


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to final fantasy tactics or the zodiac brave story or the stones but I do own all the characters portrayed in this story

Chapter 6: Betrayal

* * *

Dimitri strode down the hallway to the grand hall, where the Knights were called for meetings. Joachim called for a meeting a few minutes ago by way of one of his many spells. Dimitri wondered if it was just another average meeting or if Joachim had found about what Dimitri was planning. _Either way…I will do what must be done._ As Dimitri came to the giant double doors of the Grand Hall, he walked in only to find all the other knights sitting and talking amongst themselves. Joachim looked up from something he had been writing and gave Dimitri his average fatherly smile "come in. we were wondering if you would show or not. Some of us thought you might have had too much fun questioning the woman" near the end of what he said, Joachim looked over at Falken. Falken gave a short 'humph' and looked away muttering "can we just get this meeting over with". Vinlen sat next to Falken with a grieving look on his normally smug face. Dimitri took the seat between Belzer and Melcinine and relaxed somewhat. _Can't have them thinking I might jump up and attack. Or that I'm worried about anything._ Soon the meeting was under way. Joachim smiled and looked around the table at every Knight and said "any new happening's that you should report?" Selcene was first to chime in. "the sailors have been restless and rash but I have taken precautions so that nothing will happen except for perhaps a barmaid being fondled, at the most" Joachim nodded and kept his hazelnut eyes scanning everyone. Almisa began but was cut off by Carin "The Church of Argeth is finished and ready for people to come back to go about their regular praying and such". Joachim let a frown crease his aged face as he looked strait at Carin "Carin Isenol, you should learn to speak your turn instead of interrupting others like Miss Almisa Brelen. Now ask for forgiveness so we may continue" Carin turned and bowed over the table "I'm sorry Almisa…will you forgive me". Almisa nodded and then began with her report. "There has been a decrease in the sick and wounded in the city because of my working at the medical ward." Joachim nodded "good…it's always good to hear that there aren't as many people hurt out there….alright who's next?" Vinlen looked around the table and then spoke "Falken and I have had no problems with people coming into the castle or going out of the castle" Falken merely gave another 'humph', whipping his hand through his spiky light brown hair. Joachim nodded and continued to write as he asked the next person to give their report. Harald looked around to make sure no one else was about to say anything "well you all know that we caught that woman rebel leader. After coming back, Belzer, Melcinine and myself, have been patrolling the streets to make sure there are no more thugs wandering around at night." Joachim nodded and seemed to finish rather quickly on recording that report. Pincar gave a tug on his multi colored cloak he wore over his armor and began without looking to see if anyone was going to speak up or not "I have been entertaining the people to liven their spirits like you asked and it seems to be working. You should have heard the roar from the Dusty Boot when I sang my new song to them." Rengan gruffly said "I did. Could you try and keep your mob to a squeak. The noise kept me up all night". With that almost everyone chuckled at him and Pincar gave a not so convincing "I'll try friend, but I doubt they would listen to me unless I sang it to them." Joachim looked over to Selphin and Rengan "and what of your reports?" Rengan made his face seem wide awake and serious "the interior of the castle is secure. I believe nothing could. Not even an army of ten thousand". After Rengan dropped his attitude and went back to being Rengan, Selphin gave her report. "The Halden Mines have been re-opened due to my help of clearing the debris of the cave in." Joachim nodded and looked lastly to Dimitri who was staring back at him intently. "Well Dimitri? What of our captive?" Joachim said taking a fatherly tone to match his look. Vinlen raised his head to stare at Dimitri while he gave his report "she has been a handful from day one and she still is. She refuses to speak to me so I have taken it upon myself to tell the chef's not to give her anything for tonight. Tomorrow I will question her further and see if she will talk in exchange for a day's worth of meals." Joachim nodded like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Joachim's eyes scanned everyone and seemed to be taking mental notes of everything they did "is that all?" the Knights were silent and seemed to be absorbed in their own thoughts. "Alright then you are all dismissed."

Dimitri and the others left the hall, gathering into small groups as usual, to talk about each others work and findings. In Dimitri's group, Carin was excited about his latest finding, even if it was by accident. Dimitri looked at him curiously wondering if Joachim had thought of it ahead of time "the stones can come out of the armor?" Carin nodded making the long white strands of hair in each side of his head look like the wings of a bird flapping lazily "yup, mine fell out while I was rebuilding the church. So last night I decided to look at the slot where it should have been in my armor and I found something. If you twist the section of the armor that's around the stone to the right…" Carin did such with his armor and the section gave way to show easy insertion and exertion of the stone from the armor, "you can take it out or put it back in. It's convenient at the least" Dimitri just nodded as he held the stone in his hands for the first time. He could feel Libra's power radiating through him and some sort of heat. Reluctantly, Dimitri set his stone back into his armor and fastened the seal holding it there. He left the little group and began off toward Joachim's study. _Did he plan all of this before hand? No…I can't doubt myself now. I have to do what must be done._ Dimitri knocked on Joachim's door and waited for him to answer. "You may enter." Dimitri opened the door and walked into the study, seeing Joachim writing on another scroll. Joachim looked tired yet still had his fatherly face and his fatherly smile about him. "Dimitri? Did you remember something you forgot to report? Or do you wish to talk?" Dimitri sat across from Joachim and took out his stone, setting it on the table. "I didn't know you made it so the stones could be taken out." Joachim smiled "yes I made it that way incase any of you wished to not wear your armor during battle…I'm guessing this is the first time any of you have known they could be removed" Joachim kept that fatherly smile about his as his hazelnut eyes also seemed pleased. _What in the name of justice is he pleased about?_ Dimitri shifted a little in the chair and looked at Joachim intently "I did forget about something I should have reported. But I didn't want any of the other Knights to hear this because of how much it slanders you. The rebel leader, Mai, said that you met with a man named Irgol and that with his help you plan to control Isenhart like a king among kings." Dimitri could see his fatherly smile slipping away into a serious stare. "I disregarded the testimony because it is highly unlikely for you to be planning to rule everything. But I came here to ask you this. Is what this woman says true?" Joachim stood and picked up a book he had been reading earlier, setting back on its shelf making sure Dimitri could not see his wicked smile. "Yes Dimitri, everything that woman has said is true. I mean to rule Isenhart with an iron fist and use the knights as my pawns." Dimitri stood and backed away from Joachim, his jaw set and his hand around the hilt of his great sword. Joachim turned to face Dimitri, his face now seeming to be that of a trickster, "now that you know, the question presents itself as to what will you do? Tell the others? They won't believe you at all. I'll give you two choices Dimitri. Stay and be my pawn and a hero to the people, or leave and make an enemy of all the Knights. The choice is yours but I must know your answer." Dimitri held his head low letting his black hair hide his eyes in shadows. "Do the other Knights now of this?" Joachim shook his head, his smile never fading "I have told none. You are the first to find out about this without casting it off as rubbish." Dimitri looked up at Joachim, his light green eyes shinning with intensity. Joachim seemed confused and looked to the table only to find that the Libra stone was no longer there. He turned his gaze to Dimitri's hands and saw that he had taken the stone with his left hand when he stood. "So Dimitri, what is your answer?" Joachim kept his smile and stared intently into Dimitri's eyes.

_With the darkness revealed to the light the question is asked_

_The light shinning like the sun and the darkness absorbing all light_

_It is in this moment that history shall change forever_

The Book of Truth

Leoland Felgarth historian of Isenhart 182AB

* * *

Well there is chapter 6! So is anyone excited to know what will happen next? Well then review already XD but seriously review and tell me how I'm doing. The next chapter will be filled with heart break and maybe some love interests making themselves known…maybe XD 


	8. Leap of Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to final fantasy tactics or the zodiac brave story or the stones but I do own all the characters portrayed in this story

Chapter 7: Leap of Faith

* * *

Joachim's smile had begun to turn wicked as he stared on and waited for an answer from Dimitri. Joachim's hazelnut eyes also began to search Dimitri for clues as to what he might do. Dimitri kept his head down so his black hair shielded his light green eyes. "Either I become a pawn or die is it?" Dimitri said slowly trying to sound like he was thinking the offer over. Joachim nodded his head slowly "that's right….so choose……I don't have all day. Things must be done and plans made." Dimitri brought his head up finally letting his eyes become clearly seeable. Joachim looked at him upset knowing full well what it meant when his eyes glowed like that. Dimitri brought out his sword and called the White flames of justice Libra granted him to enflame the sword. Joachim, at the same moment, tucked his hand into a fold of his long flowing robes. Dimitri brought "shinning justice" above his head and brought it down on Joachim…..only to hit the floor! Dimitri looked at the faded image of Joachim laughing at his attempt to best him._ A diversion…clever…but where is he now?_ The answer was son clear to him as Joachim's cane hit Dimitri into a bookcase. "Come now Dimitri….you think you can best the one who taught you? I took you in while you were dieing and brought you back! I taught you everything about being a knight and this is how you repay me?!"

_Elsewhere…_

Soon every Knight was donning their armor and weapons. Each knight had seen the same thing. Joachim's head woke them with startling news of his life being in danger. Rengan looked over to Melcinine and shrugged "what could actually threaten Joachim?" Melcinine just shook her head and kept running beside him "I have no clue and I don't want to sit here and think about it before its too late". Every Knight ran to Joachim's study to see what was happening and protect him.

Dimitri spat at him and kicked his legs out from under him "I am thankful that you have taught me, do not doubt that!" In one short movement Joachim was pinned against his bookcasewith Dimitri's foot against his chest. "But what you do now is unjust! It's evil!" Dimitri was angry at this. His former tutor, master, and Father figure had gone against the Light. In Dimitri's mind this would be the end of it. Joachim laughed "So you will not join me…no matter how much I ask?" Dimitri swung his great sword next to Joachim's head and let it rest between his eyes "never will I forsake the way of goodness and justice to do anything for you again". Dimitri brought his great sword back and was about to strike Joachim when the door broke open and the other knights stood there. Their mouths were practically on the floor. Dimitri stopped and looked at what he was about to do. _Did he call them here? ...if he did then he must have planed this….and I walked right into it._ Dimitri was hit off of Joachim by his cane. "Come knights! Your brother has betrayed you and has attempted to take my life". Almisa stepped forward and looked at Dimitri who was now leaning against the wall, her light green eyes seeming on the point of tears "Why Dimitri…why?" Dimitri stood and tackled through them, running and looking for a way out. Joachim pointed to the door with his cane and yelled an order "get after him! Take him hostage and relinquish him of his stone so he can do no more harm to anyone else!" The Knights ran after Dimitri in the dimly lit hallways of the castle while Joachim closed his door and laughed evilly.

Dimitri ran his way up a flight of stairs leading to the rightmost front guard tower after seeing that there were blockades of armored guards he had not seen before. _Joachim definitely planed this._ He ran upward past graying stone after graying stone until he found the door leading outside. He stepped out into a downpour of rain. Odd that he had not noticed it until this moment. He closed the door behind him and looked for some way to escape. He had run himself into a dead end in which there was no way out of. He heard boots along the stairs and looked over the edge trying to find some way out._ Come on…there has to be some way…..THERE! ...it's a long shot but if I survive then I can come back and take Joachim out of commission and restore peace._ Soon Carin broke down the door and the Knights encircled him. Rengan shook his head, the rain falling down his bald scalp "Dimitri, just come with us. Come on….we don't want to hurt you." Falken just snorted and said" yeah…we just want to brutally maim you". Carin hit him on the head for the remark and tried to keep it truthful "Rengan's right. We just want to sort out what happened". Dimitri laughed "you want to know what has happened eh? Joachim wishes to rule Isenhart and he will use us to do it! That is what has happened!" Pincar walked in front of the others looked worried "Come now Dimitri….would Joachim really do something so heinous as to try and rule Isenhart? He's the leader of the knights and he has been keeping this land peaceful…I don't see any reason why he would do such a thing. I think you have been brainwashed by that woman you captured." Dimitri let his head fall and smiled "I see…I suppose I will have to go on my own. Believe what you want my brethren…but I know the truth! And I will not rest until Joachim is taken off his throne!" Dimitri ran and jumped over onto the castle roof making sure not to slide off with any tiles he broke. Melcinine yelled after him a final plea"Please Dimitri, come back!" Dimitri looked at the other knights and held Libra in one of his hands, in the other was his great sword. "I am sorry friends….sorry you could not accept the truth. May you walk in the path of justice and hold order." Dimitri let his sword become enflamed again and walked towards the edge of the roof, the rain evaporating as it hit the blade's white fire. All the knights looked on in shock and horror as Dimitri jumped from the roof. Almisa's scream followed him as he fell.

_The light shone brightly as it grew wings and took flight_

_The air around it quivered and shook at its coming_

_As it flew on towards destiny along the winds of fate_

The Book of Truth

Leoland Felgarth historian of Isenhart 182AB

* * *

Sorry about this being such a short chapter and for the long wait for it but I kind of got caught up in a few games and the book I'm reading. Anyway there it is so please read and review. Thanks 


	9. Edge of the Coin

I know your all wondering why I didn't have this chapter up sooner….well I was busy with the holidays and family…and I also forgot about it anyway…here is the anticipated 8th chapter! And I just want to thank the composer of the Xenosaga music for giving me my inspiration back…also for making music for an awesome final installment on one of my favorite series'. Well enough about me…on to the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to final fantasy tactics or the zodiac brave story or the stones but I do own all the characters portrayed in this story

* * *

Chapter 8: The Edge of the Coin

Mai Harashi saw the falling figure and rushed the cart of hay she took from a nearby farmhouse in the city over to where she assumed the person would fall. "Why am I still here" she grumbled to herself as the cart sped up to catch the figure, the wind blowing her long auburn braid behind her.

_A half an hour earlier…_

_Mai ran as fast as she could along the abandoned passage as her mind raced with questions. Dimitri had freed her from the knights. But what was he planning? As she ran she could hear shouts of "there goes the traitor!" and "Get Sunguard!" She assumed he must have betrayed the knights by releasing her and one found out. She wasn't about to stay and find out. As soon as Mai saw light she ran to a nearby spy she knew that had a wagon. She stormed into his house and more or less demanded it. The fellow gave it to her frightened, if not willing. She noticed the hay and sighed realizing it would not be to fast for an escape…but it would have to do. She hopped into the seat and took off._

Dimitri soon made a collision with a very large bundle of hay. Poking his head out of the hay he yelled "GO!! Ride as quickly as you can!!" Mai was only a little shocked at the fact that the one yelling at her was the man who had released her. She shrugged and whipped the reins urging the horses on. She turned her head back to glance at his hay entwined black hair and his face of surprise and thankfulness. Mai said "so do you believe me now?" a little too sarcastically for most people's tastes. Dimitri nodded his head and just said "yes I believe you…you can call me a wool headed sheep herder later…right now we have to get as far away from the castle as possible". Dimitri wiggled his way out of the hay and held onto the wagon while brushing himself off. Mai was keeping her focus on the road ahead to make sure there were not any guards blocking any of the roads.

Joachim smiled while sitting in his study reading a book titled 'The Testament of Truth'. He placed one of his wrinkled fingers between the pages and gazed out his window. His other hand was gently wringing its way through his long white beard as he silently laughed at the way everything was fitting in place nicely. "And so it came to pass that every living thing praised the Creator and all of his glory. But when he was finished making the world he left saying he would always be watching over his blessed children. To help him govern the world he made 13 stones that held the spirit of the celestial beings. He gave the stones to mankind's greatest keepers of the law and told them to uphold his laws of the land and life with the stones. After 8 generations of holders, one learned the true power of the stones and became drunk off of that same power. Later generations soon followed this mans ways of using the stones. So the creator took the stones from mankind's hands and scattered them throughout the planet to keep them from corruption." Joachim silently mused to himself and read the last precept on the page. "That is…all but one. For the man who held the Libra stone had always averted corruption and held pure to his path." Joachim's eye's were raging with excitement and anticipation as he stared out into the stormy night and said silently to the world "let the story repeat once again….but this time…it shall have a new twist that shall change the future…." Fledgling knights only heard themselves and the maniacal laughter from Joachim's study.

Mai was soon leaving stuttering guards left at the edge of the gates as she drove like a madman out of the city. She wasn't sure what Joachim could do with his stone or just by himself. She didn't want to find out either. Dimitri sighed to himself and put his head next to hers so he could be heard in the storm and the clattering of the horse's hooves. "Where are we going!? The knights will be looking for me and you as well so we can't go anywhere to well known!" Mai concentrated on the path she had thought out and considered Dimitri's words. "We're going to San Calte! It's a little place where most of the Peacekeepers stay! Just sit back and hold on!" Mai whipped the horses again with the reigns and rode to a place she saw in the distance. She knew about it as a shelter for hunters in the area in case of weather problems. She turned her head slightly and yelled to him over the din "there is a place up ahead where we can get some rest! I'm going to stop there so we can plan out route in a dry place!" Dimitri nodded and held on as she rode to the small cottage.

The place had not been used for quite some time, cobwebs and thick dust told that much. Dimitri blew away the dust which ended in Mai lying on the ground coughing. She stood and gave him a level stare. "What's wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?!" Dimitri scratched his head and sighed as he took off his armor and boots. "Sorry…I didn't think there was enough dust in here to kill someone…" Mai shook her head and laid out the map she kept with her. Dimitri sent on the other side of the table and examined the map. "So what path are we going to take?" Mai took out an ink bottle and a feather and began drawing out their path. "We'll go through the Falgren peeks and right across the Sunshire plains. Then we'll stop at Cal Fridane for supplies and food and then head on to the base in the Plethin hills." Dimitri nodded and thought about the path. The Falgren peeks had been known to house many creatures that do not socialize very well with humans. There would be fighting there. The Sunshire plains were known to never be cloudy and were very peaceful. A good place to rest as they travel. Cal Fridane was an anti-Knight city through and through. They would most likely find a few comrades as well as the supplies they needed. Good thing the locals didn't show their distaste for the Knights openly. He looked up from the map and his thoughts to see Mai staring at him wonderingly. Zero shook his head and said "the only problem we will definitely have is in the Falgren peeks." Mai nodded and stood from the table. She turned around and walked to the bed in the corner and frowned. "There's only one bed…and I'm not sharing it with someone I don't know." Mai turned to see that Dimitri had gone beck to looking at the map and becoming lost in his own thoughts again. Mai shrugged and began unbuttoning her leather over shirt. Dimitri was at this point looking over a few other different routes. When he raised his head to say something, he soon put it back down and looked away from a scantily clad Mai in her shift. "Could you tell me before you decide to blind me?" Dimitri hid his light blush quite well. Mai turned around and smiled "what? You seemed to be to busy with thinking about the path that I thought you wouldn't mind if I took the bed" Dimitri scowled and kept his head averted "go a head and have it…just stop flaunting yourself around like that!" Mai smirked and walked over to him slowly "What's wrong? Haven't seen a girl in her shift before? You haven't, have you?! Hah wow…you Knights must not get much action. So I take it you haven't laid with a woman once?" Dimitri kept his head averted and growled a "stop talking about it and go to sleep!" it was true. Dimitri had never paid any attention to his personal life and had never known anything much about love or just lust…he knew what it meant and how children were made but never once thought of ever doing the act. But now that he wasn't a knight… Dimitri's thoughts completely stopped as he got up and went outside. He sat in the doorway that was covered by a built awning. He could hear Mai's laughter from inside as he threw a rock at the ground a few feet away. "Burn that woman and her flaunting attitude…" Dimitri knew that this would be a long trip…a very long trip

_ The rain fell from the sky as the creator watched his children_

_The people of the world felt something was coming yet did not know what_

_Soon the world would know chaos and disorder_

_And angels would sing his name as a champion as he lay lifeless_

_Darkness would cower at the mere thought of him and the shadows would be dispelled by his name_

_Thus he is reborn. __**Fel Mar Cain.**_ _The bringer of Justice_

The Book of Prophecy. Verse 8 page 372

_ And as the light watched the rain with disdain, the dark waited eagerly for his arrival_

_The light only wishing to find peace and prosperity while the dark only seeking personal gain and power_

_In the days to come the world would have to make a choice…Light or Dark?_

The Book of Truth

Leoland Felgarth historian of Isenhart 182 AB

* * *

Well there's chapter 8 for you XD again sorry about the wait…I'll try to put up new chapters every few days again…I might also start writing a Valkyrie profile fanfic about Lezard…..or a star ocean fanfic about Albel and Nel…..I haven't decided yet…any who please review this chapter….I want feed back people!...I only have 2 reviews. 2! It makes me kind of sad. So review and make me happy….I'll give you a cookie if you do XD 


End file.
